Is This All For Real?
by illusion2411
Summary: April and Stark. Who would have thought of that? But is this all for real?  My first try at story writing. Please be kind!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I love Grey's Anatomy and this story continues from Season 7 Episode 22, An Unaccompanied Minor. Didn't really liked this episode cos' it was too short! I always like 2 hours finale and why was Dr Stark not present? The Story's not really in Sync with what really happened in EP22. Anyhow, Grey's Anatomy belongs to Shonda Rhimes. I'm not taking that away from her! Enjoy my first story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It's been a year since the shooting, nearly two since April joined the Seattle Grace Mercy West family.  
>During these two years, a patient was lost due to her negligence.<br>She lost her job but got it back later.  
>She lost her best friend Reed Adamson, her long time confidant.<br>Her friendship with Reed was just like Cristina and Meredith.  
>Reed was the only one at Mercy West who didn't judge her for who she was.<br>Reed always paged her whenever a good case came into the ER.  
>They had lunch together in the cafeteria, making jokes and engaging in deep conversations.<br>April felt that a part of her died when Reed was gone and it could never be replaced.

Lastly, she nearly lost her virginity to Alex Karev, the prat who didn't want to go slow with her and said he can't hold her virgin hand and walk her through it.  
>Boy, that did really cause her some trauma and for quite some time, she had her fears whenever she passed by that particular on-call room.<p>

Recalling the past really shook April up.  
>She realised she had no one to talk to.<br>Meredith looks busy today and mad at Alex.  
>Cristina seems distraught.<br>Lexie, well, she might be making out with Jackson somewhere in the Hospital.  
>April could have talked to Dr Stark, but judging from the way he treated her the past few months, she doubt that they could carry on a decent conversation together.<p>

A plane crash happened today and the hospital was getting ready to treat any survivors that would be sent here.  
>All the equipments have been set up. Warm Blankets, IV fluids have been prepared.<br>Everyone was waiting, waiting for some good news that would appear through those doors of the ER.  
>Everyone waited and waited.<br>Mark Sloan was so bored that he started playing Angry Birds on his phone.  
>The clock ticked and time passed by.<br>Soon everyone knew, no one was going to come through those doors.

However, A miracle happened.  
>A little girl, an unaccompanied minor, was found alive after the plane crash, the sole survivor.<br>April couldn't believe what she heard over the phone.  
>Maybe miracles do happen in this world.<br>Maybe that little girl, Sarah, was spared for a reason.

April sat in that office, staring at the people who were busy at work.  
>What a long day it has been.<br>They managed to save a life today, despite the many casualties.  
>She had to break the news to several people, whose loved ones had perished in the accident.<br>April wished the day never happened.  
>But then again, she wouldn't have received the good news.<p>

_"Hey April!"_ April looked up and saw Jackson.

_"Congratulations on the big news!"_ Jackson laughed and looked at her.

_"Yeah, well, I didn't expect this you know. I didn't think I was going to have any friends here and I can't believe they liked me enough to give me the job. They hated me for so long"_

_"Well, they're going to hate you again. It's now your job to boss them around. Don't know how much they're gonna like that."_

_"Oh my god, is that true? I.. I.. I.. I'm dead meat! I can't have everyone hating me again. I don't have enough friends already! This can't be happening!"_

_"Don't worry April. I think you'll do a great job. In fact, you might be the best, after Bailey of cos. For now, you just sit back and relax. Tomorrow, you're gonna kick some residents' butt! You'll rock the job. I know you will."_

April looked at Jackson and smiled. _"Thanks Jackson. Think you better go now. Lexie's waiting for you."_

After Jackson left, April continued to look at the Nurses and Doctors busy shuffling around in the ER. In her head, a little voice spoke:_ "April Kepner, you are finally Chief Resident."_

AN: Reviews for my first chapter. Pretty Please? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Good Morning Everyone!"

April looked at the group of residents in the locker room. They seemed cheerful. Most of them she knew but there were a few unfamiliar faces. She thought to herself. "You can do this April. You can do this."

"Alright then. As you all know, I'm your new Chief Resident. I would be assigning your weekly schedules from now on. So be careful not to piss me off." A few residents laughed as April continued.

"Things would be a little different from now on. There are rules to be implemented. Rules meant to be followed. I have a checklist with me here and I hope everyone will abide by it"

"Oh look, here she goes with her checklist again."

"Alex, shut up." Lexie stared and gave him a no nonsense look.

"What? We all know why she got this job. I heard from one of the nurses that her boyfriend recommended her to Hunt. So, I'm not surprised she got the job. Just wondering if she took off her pants to get it."

April felt as if lightning had just strike her right on her head. Tears were beginning to fall but she was determined to not let them.

"If you may let me continue, I'm going to read the schedule for this week. Jackson, you're with Dr Altman. Lexie, Dr Bailey. Cristina, Dr Shepherd. Meredith, you're on probation so you will shadow the Chief. Alex, Dr Torres. That's all people"

April left the room as fast as her legs could carry her. She couldn't face the scrutiny of her colleagues in that room. What did Alex think he was talking about? Her Boyfriend? Who the hell was her boyfriend? Did he mean Stark? But that's was impossible. So impossible that it would never happen.

Why would Stark speak for her to Dr Hunt. He hated everyone, nearly. He was like Uncle Scrooge. A 24/7 Scrooge. And take of her pants? What did he think she was, a hooker?

She had her own abilities and merits. Why didn't anyone think of them?

April opened the door to the stairwell and shut it. She leant against the door and let her tears out. Tears that she had been keeping inside of her for so long. So long that she couldn't remember since when.

"Are you alright, Dr Kepner?" April screamed and turned to see who was the other company in this narrow stairway.

"Dr... Dr Stark. What are you doing here?"

"Geez Dr Kepner, my ears. This is an enclosed space you know. I can't even find a quiet place in this hospital to get some air. I have the right to get my own privacy you know. Anyway, saw you crying down there. You ok?"

"Yeah. I guess so. It's my first day being Chief Resident and I guess the stress has just started to toll on me. Alex was being a nuisance and he said something that made me kind of upset."

"Well, what did he say?"

"I can't tell you what he said. It's embarrassing and.. And.. We're not really friends you know. I'm even surprised that you're talking to me."

"Dr Kepner, I'm sorry for the way I talked to you the last time we met. I didn't mean to insult or ridicule. It's just..."

"It's just what?"

"It's just the way I am."

"Oh, so you like to insult people, make fun of them. Is that right?"

"No, I mean. The other time I asked you out of dinner and you rejected me. I felt ashamed. It has been years since I asked a woman out on a date. And to be dealt with rejection, that's something I don't know how to handle."

April looked at him, not sure whether if he was speaking the truth or somewhat being sarcastic.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to speak to you in that manner. It's this Chief Resident thing. It's becoming blurry and I don't know whether I want to do it or not. Alex said that you recommended me to Dr Hunt. He even said that I used sex to bribe you into putting a good word for me for the Chief Resident thing. If that's how people think of me, I might as well quit."

"Kepner, why on earth do you care about what this Karev thinks? He is bozo, who lives in people's misery. His words are unimportant and they certainly don't matter. You are Chief Resident now. Your job is to take care of your residents and impress the attendings and the Chief. Who cares about what Karev thinks? Only you know whether you can do this job right. Only you and nobody else."

"Wow Dr Stark. Thanks for the words of encouragement. I think that was the longest conversation we ever had."

"Just believe in yourself Kepner. Just believe in yourself."

Just then, both pagers went off.

"Kepner, ER. Now."

Just as Dr Stark opened the door, April asked.

"Dr Stark, why did you recommend me to Dr Hunt? I'm just curious."

Dr Stark froze. He never thought she would ask him this.

"Because... I care about you." And he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"_6 year old, June Dawson. Blunt force trauma to the chest. Multiple fractures on her arms, ribs and legs. She catapulted out of the car, through the windshield. Complaining of severe headaches and backaches."_

_"Trauma Room 1. Page Torres, Shepherd, Altman and book me an OR"_

April looked at the girl lying on the gurney. How could this have happened to someone so young and fragile? April searched for the medic who brought her in.

"_What happened to June?"_

_"Drunk Driver, her dad. She was sitting at the front passenger seat without a seatbelt. Dad was driving and he stepped on the brakes when this child came out of nowhere. Dad just had a scratch on his forehead. As for June, well, you know what happened."  
><em>

"_Where's her Dad?"  
><em>

"_Dad's being brought in for questioning by the Police. Heard her mum died young so it's just the two of them. If you don't mind, I have to go now."_

How could a kid suffer like this? An innocent kid, who has to bear the consequences of her Dad's atrocious behaviour. Kids are suppose to be happy and carefree. Thinking of the pain that poor June must be having brought tears to April's eyes.

"Beep.. Beep.. Beep.." It was the OR paging.

April rushed to the OR and scrubbed in.

* * *

><p>"Dr Kepner, I was wondering where you were. You are on my service today you know?"<p>

"I'm Sorry Dr Stark. I was asking about the whereabouts of my patient's family."

"Let the nurse do that. Dr Kepner, I do not need to remind you that you are Chief Resident now. Do what you are suppose to do."

"Yes and Sorry Dr Stark." April looked at the guy with fear in her eyes. Sure he can be intimidating sometimes.

* * *

><p><em>4 hours into the surgery<em>

_"Alright now. Dr Kepner, would you like to close her up? "_

"Sure I love to."

While closing June up, April couldn't help but pray for the smooth recovery for this poor little girl. She always had a soft spot for kids, probably the reason why she's so into paediatrics. Like what Arizona Robbins said, they are the makers of the tiny humans.

_"Alright now Dr Kepner. I need you to cover these post-ops for me. And since you're on call tonight, I want you to monitor June closely. If there's anything, page me. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Alright then. I'm off. Have a dinner I have to get to tonight."_

_"Dinner sir?"_

_"Yeah. This mundane dinner thing that I have with my mother."_

_"Oh. That sounds nice. It's lovely to have dinner with mothers. I would love to have it with mine but they live Ohio. I only get to meet them few times a year."_

_"Personally, I love my mum. But there's this woman she's trying to set me up with. You know, I'm a guy of a certain age. My mum's worried that I'm be alone when she's gone and all that crap. So she's trying to find me a wife. Here I thought matchmaking was thing in the 80s. Clearly, my mum hasn't evolved past that."_

_"I see. Have a lovely dinner with your mum then Dr Stark."_

_"Goodnight then Dr Kepner, See you tomorrow."_

As Dr Stark stepped through that lift, April felt a tingling  
>feeling on her heart. Could it be cause of Stark? It couldn't be. She treated him just like a friend. No time to be bothered about this. There's a dozen of post-ops to be done.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>911 for June Dawson!"<em>

April ran like a bullet all the way to June's room. The girl was having breathing difficulties.

"_She's clamping up. I can't __intubate her."_

"_You need to perform a crike on her."  
><em>

"_But I've never done one before."_

"_Do nothing and she dies. Pace yourself Dr Kepner."_

_April tried to remember the last time she saw a crike. The most important thing that she must remember is to not hit the carotid._

"_You can do it Dr__ Kepner. Pace yourself and do it. June's life is in your hands now."_

April placed the scalpel and gently made the cut. She suctioned the blood away and placed the tube it.  
><em><br>"I got it. Equal breath sounds."_

"_Good Job Dr Kepner." April turned and saw Dr Stark._

"_Thanks Dr Stark. It was a last minute decision. I wanted to page you after this."_

_"It seems like you have handled the situation very well. I would have done the same too. Wanna grab a cup of coffee?"_

_"Sure!"_

_Sipping the cup of hot coffee warmed her heart immediately. April turned and looked at Dr Stark. He was holding his coffee and staring into space._

_"How was your dinner Dr Stark?"_

_"Robert."_

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"Call me Robert when we're not handling work stuff. It feels weird to call me Doctor even when we're talking personal things."_

April smiled. "Robert. It feels nice to call you by that."

Robert looked at April as she smiled. She has a nice smile and somehow her smile would cause a reaction for him. He felt comfortable whenever she was around.

_"So Robert, how did the matchmaking session go? I bet your mother chose the perfect lady for you, did she?"_

_"If your definition of perfect lady is this, then I assure you that you are very wrong. This date that I had, Margo, was the totally opposite. First, she chose the food that I had for dinner. I wanted Lobster but she chose steak, said it's manlier for a guy to eat red meat. Next, she started to talk about her job. FYI, she's an accountant. She talked about how her accounts didn't tally and she had to take care of it. I spent an hour listening to the woman talking about accounts. Believe me, I've never hated accounting so much in my entire life."_

_"The woman is unbelievable! But surely she got to have something that you like?"_

_"Sure! The only thing that I liked about her is that she's a family person. I'm a family man and would like my wife to bear me children. But do you know how many children she wants? 7! She's so into The Sound of Music and thought 7 children was a great idea. I'm surprised she didn't bring up the topic about a governess!"_

_"That sure was funny though. Did your mother like her?"_

_"My mother is a traditional type of person. She believes that every man should have his own family but only with the woman that he loves. Therefore, I believe that was the last we saw of Margo."_

_"Your mother sounds like mine! Tell me Robert, what type of woman do you prefer?"_

_"Well, April, don't you think you should know the answer by now?"_

_"Robert! What do you mean?" April looked at him, startled._

_"I mean, I tried to hit on you before. You figure it out. It's late. I should get going. Goodnight April."_

Still trying to recover from her shock, April watched as Robert threw his coffee cup into the bin and left. Inside she thought about this question. Was he still into her?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

* * *

><p>Only one word can be used to describe the morning scene at the house, Chaotic. Home to Derek, Meredith, Lexie, Jackson, April and now Baby Zola. When all 5 adults work the morning shift that's when things get really, really out of hands. Alex moved after he betrayed Meredith by telling Dr Hunt about the clinical trial. Now the room has been converted into a nursery for Baby Zola.<p>

"So April, I heard you performed your first crike. It must be nerve wrecking for you. I still remembered when I did mine. Dr Bailey nearly fainted."

"I would have loved to see Dr Bailey faint! Say Meredith, I want to ask you something. You've worked with Ro... I mean Dr Stark before. What do you think about him?"

Meredith raised her brows at the mention of Dr Stark. "Why do you ask? Haven't you worked with him before"

"Well, yeah. I'm on his service this week. Would like a 2nd person's opinion."

"Hmm, let's see now. My first impression of Stark was he's an ass. I mean really! He didn't come back even after we paged him so many times. The patient's mum was a nurse at Seattle Presbyterian. She figured out that my boss was nowhere to be found and I was of no good use. I mean seriously, what's with the Tiramisu. You can easily get that from anywhere. Seriously!"

"Wow, he did leave an impression on you. I can see that."

"Actually, you know what? Despite the meany that he is, he's soft on the inside. Once, I saw him reading a book to this little girl who was about to go in for an appendectomy. Her mum and dad were still at work and she was all alone. Everyone was busy but Stark took the time to care for this girl. He made sure she was all comfortable before she had the operation."

"I didn't know that there would be a different side of Dr Stark."

"That's the thing that's making me confused. I don't quite know who Dr Stark really is. He seems grouchy on the outside, but deep down there's all this emotion buried inside. Can't figure it out. Anyway, time for Zola to be fed. Good luck working with him."

Meredith left with the milk bottle and headed up, leaving April at the dinning table thinking about what she just said.

* * *

><p>"Alright, schedules for the week. Yang, you're with Dr Hunt. Jackson with Dr Shepherd. Meredith, you're off probation so you'll work with Dr Sloan. Lexie, you're with Dr Torres."<p>

"Oh look, the Queen's giving out orders again. Hey Kepner, you with Stark again today? He's giving you the best job huh, just like you give the best to him."

"Dr Karev, I would like to remind you that I'm Chief Resident and I rotate residents to be with different attendings each week. There's no favouring of anyone or giving anybody the specialty that they want."

"Oh woof. Just months ago, you were preparing to take off your pants for Stark. That's how you got the job. I was supposed to get the job in the first place. You weren't even considered."

"Dr Karev, one last time. You are not going to screw with me on this. I am your CHIEF RESIDENT and you are so going to do whatever I say. And with that, you are on scut for the WHOLE MONTH! If I find out that you push the job off onto interns, TWO MONTHS!"

"You can't do that!"

"Oh you wanna try me?" April looked at Alex, eyes bulging with a no nonsense look.

"Ok people, off to work. Have a good day!"

April left the resident's lounge and walked to the pediatrics wing. She's going to see a lot of Robert today, since he requested for her to be on his service. Calm is the only feeling that she should have.

* * *

><p>"Dr Stark, I've finished up the post-ops for your patients today. I've also visited room 2214 to change Lily's dressing. Checked up on room 1820 to see if Mike's breathing ok. The preemie from this morning looks a little yellow so I think it's necessary to keep him under observation. Other than that, I think I would need new assignments from you."<p>

"Dr Kepner, are you free tonight?"

April looked up from her charts, stunned at the question.

"I, uh, what's up for tonight?"

"About the dinner that we were supposed to have. How about having it tonight? I checked your schedule, you get off at 7. Me too. How about this French cuisine restaurant that just opened last week? I've heard rave reviews about the place. So, you up for French tonight?"

April stared at him, dumbstruck. She couldn't believe this was happening to her again.

"Alright then. I take that as a yes. I'll pick you up at 7 and we'll go for dinner."

Robert gave April a big smile and walked away. April looked as the man walked away. Seriously, what was he thinking? This better be good.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sad! Only 1 review so far. :(<em>  
><em>But if you have nothing nice to say, I rather you keep it to urself. :<em>)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

><p><em>"Trust me, you don't want to wear that dress on your first date. It does no good to your figure. Not that you have one in the first place."<em>

_"Cristina! Be nice!"_

Meredith looked at her friend, who was eating her chef salad for lunch. It's been nearly a month since Cristina and Owen separated. The baby issue was still a problem between the 2 of them. Cristina's appointment with the doctor was just 3 days away and right now, she has no idea what to do with the baby.

_"April, ignore her. It's just the hormones talking. You look great. Perhaps a little more blush?"_

April looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing this red strapless dress and had curled her hair slightly for the occasion. It has been awhile since she last went on a date and she was feeling nervous. Butterflies were flying in her stomach. Felt like they were having a party in there.

_"I can't do this. I can't! I'll spoil the whole thing. I'll ruin it! He'll realize that I'm the worst date he's ever had, and then everything will be gone. There'll be no relationship and no friendship. Oh no Meredith, I can't!"_

Meredith understood how a first date could give one the hibbie gibbies. She barely remembered hers but her first date with Derek was magnificent.

_"Can't what, Dr Kepner?"_

_"Oh hey Dr Bailey. Haven't you heard? Virgin Girl is going on a date with Dr Stark."_

_"Yang, Grey. The pit needs extra hands. Go!"_

_"Right away Dr Bailey!"_

April and Miranda were the only 2 left in the resident lounge. Miranda treated April like her daughter. Being the outcast in the hospital must really be a hard thing for her.

_"Dr Bailey, I'm sorry I'm a total mess now. I'll go get changed and help out in the pit."_

_"Sit down April. Let me ask you. Are you sure you want to go out with this guy? I don't know Dr Stark that well but this is you we're talking about."_

_"Dr Bailey, I'm happy whenever Dr Stark's around and I got kind of jealous when he went on a date with this woman. I rejected him the first time round because I didn't think he was my type. He's like a few years younger than my dad. He's grumpy all the time. So, I kinda freaked when he asked me out. But now, I want to but I'm not sure if that's what I really feel."_

Dr Bailey sighed. The girl is obviously in love but still doesn't know it yet.

_"April, do what your heart tells you to. Go out with Dr Stark tonight. Enjoy your date; you deserve a shot at this. Give him a chance to show himself. Just be yourself."_

April hasn't had sane advice for a very long time and there was this connection with Dr Bailey that she could really relate with her mother.

_"Thanks Dr Bailey. I'll get through with it tonight."_

_"I'm sure you will April. Now get out there and help your residents. Be the best Chief Resident you can be. That's after me for sure."_ Dr Bailey winked and left the room.

April smiled and gaze at her dress. Perhaps this would be her new beginning. Perhaps this guy would be her happy ending. Perhaps this would all end well.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Lexie, be an angel and help me finish these post-ops. Please please, pretty please!"<em>

_"Geez I'm not sure. Jackson's bringing me to this awesome baseball game and we got front seats. I want to be there early you know."_

April looked at Lexie with puppy-like eyes, half begging and half pleading. "Please~! You know I got a date tonight and I need the time to prepare."

_"All right, I'll do your post-ops. You owe me lunch."_

_"Deal!"_

_"Wow that's quick. I should have added dinner in too."_

_"Thank you so much! Love you!"_

* * *

><p>April left the post-ops at the nurse's station and headed to the changing room. She was finally going on a date, after so long. She couldn't wait for it to happen. She changed into her red dress and tried to make herself as sexy as possible. Robert must have been on dates with women older than her and they would definitely be better dressed compared to her. Finally when she was done, she headed to the pediatrics ward to look for him.<p>

April walked over to Robert's favourite scrub nurse and asked:  
>"Hey Abby, have you seen Dr Stark?"<p>

_"Hey April, wow, you look awesome. Erm, no, I have not seen Dr Stark. He finished his last surgery an hour ago. He should be in his office I think. Why don't you head over there?"_

_"Thanks Abby!"_

April made her way to Robert's office. She's been there a few times and knew her way there. His office was located on the top floor of the hospital. Soon, April reached Robert's office and she was standing outside of his door. She hastily straightens her dress and made sure there were no kinks in her hair. April calmed herself down and knocked softly on the door.

_"Come in"_

That's weird. That doesn't sound like Robert. April entered the room and saw no Robert but a little girl sitting on the sofa.

_"Oh Hi. I'm looking for Dr Stark. Do you know where he is?"_

_"Oh he'll be back soon. I got him to get something for me. By the way, hi I'm Gwen."_

_"Hi, I'm April, April Kepner."_

_"Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn Stark."_

April was shocked, really shocked. _"Stark? As in Robert Stark's Stark?"_

_"Yeah!"_

Just at that moment, Robert entered the room.

_"Oh wow, this was not how I want you two to meet."_

_"Hi Daddy! You got my ice cream?"_

_"Daddy? What? You're married?"_

Robert sighed. This was not how he wanted the night to end.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be a romantic dinner between April and him, before little Gwen appeared. He was supposed to bring her ice cream and the nanny would take little Gwen home. He never expected April to be in his office. He thought she would wait for him in the lobby.<p>

"_April, wait."_ Robert was chasing April down the hallway. He understands that this was not an ideal situation that every girl would want to be in. But he had to explain himself to April and this was his only chance.

"_Alright Dr Stark, explain yourself."_ April turned to look at him, staring him down with eyes that even Robert didn't have the guts to look at.

"So, it's Dr Stark now? April, we were supposed to go on our first date together. We were supposed to have the time of our life."

_"With a daughter appearing out of nowhere? Seriously, what on earth are you trying to do? Are you trying to get a young woman to be the mother of your child? Just using her like that? Because if you are, I can tell you right now, I'm not interested."_

Robert sighed and scratched his head. This was certainly not how he expected things to turn out.

_"No April, you don't understand. She's not my child."_

_"Who are you trying to kid? She called you Daddy. You don't go around calling people Daddy unless he's your father."_

_"Yes I am her father, legally. But I'm not genetically and biologically her real father. In fact, according to DNA and the Stark Family Tree, I'm just her Uncle."_

_"Uncle? I don't understand."_

_"Gwendolyn Eliza Stark was my brother, Adam's, daughter. He and his wife died in a car accident when Gwen was 6 months old. My mother, not wanting little Gwen to be put in foster care, decided to gain custody of her. However, my brother's wife parents too wanted Gwen. The lawyer told us that my mother wouldn't be suitable to be the appropriate caregiver for Gwen. Hence I took over the custody and became Gwen's dad."_

Robert took hold of April's hands. _"Listen April, I never meant to lie or keep it from you. I was going to wait for the appropriate time before I can explain it to you. I'm seriously about this relationship between the both of us. Will you forgive me?"_

April looked into Robert's eyes. Eyes that told her he was being truthful. Eyes that told her he wanted to make things work between the both of them. Perhaps she should stop running away from him and give this relationship a chance.

_"I'm sorry for making a big fuss. I guess I was scared of getting hurt again."_

Robert frowned and said _"Again? What do you mean?"_

Just then, the pager went off. It was Robert's.

_"Gwen's nanny is here to pick her up. How about I meet you at the lobby. We'll go for dinner after I'm done?"_

_"Sure, that sounds great."_

April turned and walked to the lobby, trying to figure out the entire story in her head. So Robert Stark was a father. He had a 4-year-old daughter to take care of. April realised there was so much of Robert that she didn't know of. But she guessed there was always time to find out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Welcome to the Blue Lagoon. May I take your order please?"<em>

"_I'll have the __Foie gras with mustard seeds and green onions in duck jus and she'll have the salmon."_

"_Any drinks for you sir?" The waitress asked while writing down their orders._

"_Red wine will do, for the both of us."_

_The waitress smiled and took the menus before heading back to the kitchen._

"_Robert, this place is exquisite. And the food must cost a lot."_

_"Why do you say that?_"

"Because there aren't any prices on the menu. It must be very expensive, that's why they didn't put it in the menu, to prevent scaring of their customers."

Robert chuckled at the woman sitting opposite him. There she was, all formally dressed up and looking beautiful as usual. Yet she reminded him of a little child.

_"So April, tell me more about yourself."  
><em>

_"Ok. April Kepner. Born April 23rd1981. Grew up in Columbus, Ohio. Went to Princeton before coming to Mercy West. My Mother, Karen, is a teacher and my father, Joe, is a corn farmer. I was practically raised in a traditional family. I have 3 sisters, Libby, Kimmie and Alice. Libby's 2 yrs older than me. Kimmie is 3 years younger and Alice is 5 years younger. I don't really have any special hobbies except reading and watching Oprah."_

_"Oprah?"_

_"Yes. You'll be amazed at the things you can learn from Oprah. Ok, your turn"_

_"Robert Stark. Born November 16th 1969. Grew up in New York. Went to Harvard. My parents are divorced. My Mother, Lily, is a housewife and my Father, Anthony, was a lawyer. I have a brother, Adam, who passed away 4 years ago. I have a very irritating sister, Ginny, who is currently touring around the world and I have no idea where she is right now. Oh and my daughter, whom you just met, Gwendolyn, 4 years and 6 months old. How about that?" _

Robert ended the topic with a smile. This date wasn't so bad after all. They were talking and smiling. There hasn't been any awkward silence yet and so far, everything was good.

* * *

><p><em>"Thanks for dinner, Robert. The food was excellent and I'm stuffed!"<em>

_"I was amazed at how much you could actually eat. You certainly don't look like one who eats much."_

Indeed, after the main course, April proceeded to order a tiramisu and a cheesecake for herself.

"Like what they say, never judge a book by its cover. Besides, the desserts were fantastic. It's a pity you were too full to try the Tiramisu. It was superb."_  
><em>  
>In fact, the reason why Robert rejected the tiramisu was because April was going to feed him with the same spoon that she used. He could feel his blood rushing to his heart, the anxiety coming back to him once again.<p>

"_It's ok. If you like it so much, we can come back again someday."_

Just then, the wind blew towards their direction. The cool breeze would have been great but April's coat wasn't thick enough to block the wind. She blew warm air into her hands, trying to keep them as warm as possible. Goosebumps were appearing at the back of her neck and she was freezing cold.

Suddenly, a huge coat was placed over her shoulders, allowing her to have more warmth around her body. Her hand was no longer cold, for Robert was holding onto her hand tightly. April was stunned by his reaction but she smiled as they walked down the street hand in hand.

_"Here we are, I'm home."_

_"Wow, so this is Meredith's house? It's quite big."_

_"It belonged to her Mother, Ellis Grey. Now, it's home to me, Meredith, Derek, Lexie and Baby Zola. Oh by the way, you wanna come in?"_

_"Nah, it's ok. I have an early meeting to get to in the morning. I better let you get some rest too. See you tomorrow April."_

_Robert turned around and was about to walk back to his car._

_"Robert"_

_"Yeah?"_

Robert turned back to see April standing in front of him, her face all blushed.

_"I had a wonderful night. Thanks for dinner. It was nice to know more about you."_

Robert stared at April, thinking how cute she looked when she thanked him for dinner.

April hesitated when Robert said nothing. A pregnant pause occurred and before he knew what was going on, April was running back into the house shouting good night.

He had just been kissed by April Kepner. Boy, this night is surely one hell of a night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"_So, how was the date last night?"_

_"Lexie, I don't have time to talk right now."_

April waved Lexie away and looked at her list of patients. She was working down in the clinic today with Dr Bailey and Lexie. It was the flu season and people were here to get the flu vaccine.

Lexie was not one to leave without answers. "Come on! I saw him sent you home last night. I even saw what you did afterwards. April Kepner, I want details!" Lexie demanded.

April sighed. There was no way she could do her work in peace with Lexie around. She might as well tell her. Besides, Lexie is one of her best friends in the hospital. There shouldn't be any harm in telling her.

"_Alright I'll tell you. But swear you won't tell anyone?"_

"_Promise!"_

"_We went to the Blue Lagoon for dinner. We talked about ourselves. Hobbies, favourite things so on and so forth."_

"_And?"_

"_For the first time, we held hands."_

"_Whose idea was that?"_

"_Well, it wasn't on purpose. I guess he just held my hand since I was feeling cold."_

"_April, do you know what this means? It's the first step! Soon you'll be kissing, making out, having sex, getting married and have babies together."_

"Wow you make it sound so romantic huh Lexie."

"_Don't tell me you haven't been thinking about it?"_

"_It's just the first date. We just held hands. As far as I know, we're not even a couple yet."_

_"Well, you better do something if you wanna have something out of this. Okay, Jackson's here. I'm off to lunch. You need anything?"_

_"No I'm good here. I have to get all these patients to their doctors first. You go ahead."_

Lexie left the room, leaving April staring at her list. But inside, her mind was drifting off to last night's dinner. She couldn't stop thinking of what Lexie just said. Did she really want something more out of this?

* * *

><p><em>"So April, held hands huh. I'm impressed."<em>

_"Lexie! You promised"_

_"Sorry. I only told Jackson. Thought you might need some help too."_

They were at the cafeteria having lunch. April, together with Jackson and Lexie were sitting at the corner.

"_Who held hands?" Cristina drops her salad on the table and sat down._

"_Nobody, Nobody held hands." Lexie shook her head vigorously._

"_Gotta be Virgin girl here. Had your first date last night? Are you or are you not a virgin anymore?"_

"_It's none of your business. By the way, Cristina, you're eating for two. A salad isn't enough."_

"_It's none of your business too Lexiepedia." _

_Cristina's pager__ went off. "I'm out. Owen's looking for me. Must be about the baby."_

"_Hi Dr Kepner."_

April turned and saw Robert standing behind her.

"_Hey Dr Stark."_

_There was a moment of silence as the two of them looked at each other._

"_Ahem, Jackson I'm full. Let's go."_

Lexie left the cafeteria with Jackson, leaving April alone at the table with Robert. April sat there, not knowing what to do. Luckily, Robert took the initiative.

"_Seeing that your friends just bailed, may I join you?"_

"Sure."

Robert set his plate down on the table. Pumpkin soup with bread. He wasn't that hungry after all. He just need to eat something before he start on the surgery of a 5 year old boy. He noticed what she was eating and figured that she didn't have much of an appetite either.

"_Potato Salad? You're not on a diet are you?"  
><em>

"_No. I don't really feel like eating. This is just to make me feel less guilty for not eating a proper meal."_

April smiled and continued poking around her salad. Neither of them knew what to talk about next. Both had the same question in their heads but were wondering if this was the appropriate time to talk about it. Sensing that their conversation was going nowhere, Robert stood up and was preparing to leave.

_"Wait. Aren't we gonna talk about last night?" April held his hand._

The moment she laid her hand in his, the feelings from last night came back. Robert felt like as if a strong current of electricity was going through him and if he continues to hold her hand, he might get a heart attack.

"_Alright"_ Said Robert, letting go of her hand. _"You wanna talk, then lets talk."_ He pulled out the chair and sat down once again.

April was slightly disappointed when he let go. _"Last night was special for me. It's been awhile since I last dated someone. I really did enjoy myself. About the kiss, I understand if you wanna treat it as if nothing happened. It was my own fault actually. I shouldn't have done that."_

"_So, are you regretting your actions now?"_

April shook her head. _"No, I never said I did. But it looks like I made you angry or something cos' you haven't been making eye contact with me since this morning."_

"_I'm not angry with you. I did enjoy myself last night. It was the best night I've ever had for a long time. I like you, April Kepner. Not in a friendly way. And I was hoping that we could bring our relationship to the next level.__"_

_"Oh." That was all April could say. _

"_Oh? Geez, I wasn't expecting that kind of answer. I take that as a no?"_

_"No! I mean Yes! No I mean erm..."_

Pagers went off and Robert looked at his. _"911 for my 5 year old. It's alright April. I understand what you're trying to say."_

Robert stood up and walk towards the cafeteria doors. April saw her only chance walking away. She knows she'll never get a chance again once she let this one slip away. What she was about to do next would be the lunch topic of every single person working here at Seattle Mercy West.

"_Alright! __ I say yes! Take it up to the next level! That's all I have to say."_

Robert turned and looked at her, all blushed and turning red like a tomato. People around them were staring and whispering among themselves. This was not what he wanted, publicity.

"_Thank You Dr Kepner. I'll see you around."_


End file.
